


Happy Wedding

by PeiNi



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeiNi/pseuds/PeiNi
Summary: 剧情自己看，我不会总结🚧：Dirty  Talk，Angry Sex，指交，口交，调教，反正前戏贼凶，后面好多了总裁（35）×秘书（23）副总裁（34）×副秘书（27）含原创cp





	Happy Wedding

刺耳的电话铃闯进Tony美好的梦乡，他在床上翻来覆去，不管是枕头还是被子都挡不住这该死的声音。一只手慢慢从被窝里伸出来，迅速地摸走手机缩了回去。

“喂...谁啊？”

“Tony，你不会还没起床吧？这都几点了！”

“天都没亮.....”手机那面William的怒吼，Tony这边只是蒙在被窝里蠕动了两下。

“这都第几次了？算了，不管你了，记得来上班。哦对了，你秘书说她签约到期了，辞职跑了。”

“What？？”Tony差点从床上弹起来。

————

“你开什么玩笑？你最好是开玩笑来气我上班的。”Tony推开办公室的门，冲着里面大喊着。他扫到办公室里还有另外一个人时，脚步也是顿了一下。“他是谁？”

“行了，在屋里都能听到你皮鞋跺地的声音。他是你的新秘书。”

“男秘？”Tony倚在椅子上揉了揉眉头。

“别挑了，就这一个了，还有人愿意来就已经很不错了。”Tony看着他放在桌子上的简历。“我去工作了。年轻人，加油啊！当他秘书可不是个容易活。”William一走，办公室的气氛就变得尴尬起来。这时，'咔哒'的开门声又响起了。“Tony，我忘了和你说一件事了，我订婚请柬放你桌上了。你也要抓紧啊！”说完，一刻也不敢多留的走了。

要不是他提醒，Tony可能都注意不到杂乱的桌子上还有这么个东西。他看完后，就这么随手往边上一扔，把腿跷在了办公桌上，翻开了那本蓝色的文件夹。

“Peter Parker，23岁。刚大学毕业？”Tony慵懒的抬眼望着在一旁站的笔直的男孩，轻笑出了声，和刚上大学的自己倒是有几分相似。“做我秘书不用那么拘谨，放松点，那边沙发可以坐的。”

“好的，先生。”Peter虽然嘴上说着，却还是小步的移到了沙发旁。这个沙发实在是太软了，陷下去的程度惊人。

“你的办公桌，就在我的旁边，是不是很好找。上班时间和我一样，也没有多少工作给你，或许比起秘书，倒不如说是私人助理。”Tony稍微思考了一下接下来要说的话，“满足我的要求，就是你的工作，知道了么。”

“知道了，先生。”Peter本以为大公司的秘书会事务繁忙，没想到居然这么轻松，这和刚刚招他的人提醒的不太一样啊。

“会开车吗？”

“啊？会一点点。”

Tony听到回答后点了点头，拿起一旁的电话拨了出去。“给我的秘书配一辆能自动驾驶的车。”Peter听到后吃惊的站了起来，他连忙跑过来想拒绝，车对他来说一点用处也没有。可没想到的是，慌乱之中居然把自己给绊倒了，这可真的是出丑到家了。

“算了吧，不用了。”Tony强忍着笑意挂断了电话，走过去向他摔倒的秘书伸出了手。“看来，不给你配车是明智的。”

Peter站起来掸了掸沾在衣服上的灰尘，“谢谢您，确实是明智的，还是挤地铁比较适合我。”

“不是，我打算亲自接送你。因为秘书是住在我家的，方便通知行程。”Tony摸了一下Peter西服的料子，自顾自的摇了摇头，“看来，还是有件正儿八经的衣服比较重要。”Peter直摆手拒绝，却被Tony压在了沙发上，“我之前说过你的工作。”他的余光扫到门开了一条缝，“我在门口等你，你把你位置收拾一下。”

Tony出门后，Peter才从刚刚发生的事情里缓了过来，刚刚发生了什么啊！

————

“哟！我们的大总裁这么快就物色好了啊，还是你对所有秘书都那样，只是我没发现？”

“现加的规矩，我以前怎么没发现你废话那么多？”Tony现在十分的不爽，自己调戏新来的小秘书居然被看到了 “你又来干嘛？”

“这么不欢迎我，我可是你的苦工诶！”William无奈的耸耸肩，明明这个公司也有自己一份。“我就是来和你说一声，有个客户找你谈话，虽然肯定是我去，但我还是觉得说一声比较好。”

“知道了，正好我也没时间。”Tony倚在门上摆了摆手，打发着他赶紧走。这时，旁边的门从里面拉了开来。

“先生，我收拾好了。”Peter有礼貌的向转身离开却又扭头停步的副总问了声好。

“哦？先生？真是个不错的称呼，看来他已经准备好要做你的夫人了嘛，哈哈哈哈哈....”他的身影消失在过道的拐弯处，唯有这唯恐天下不乱的笑声还留在这。

青涩的少年虽不知之前发生的对话，但这一句包含的信息足以让他羞红了脸。

Tony拍了拍他的头，“脸红什么，你不会还真打算当我夫人吧。走吧，我们去开车。”走了几步，Tony转头看见还呆在原地的小秘书拍了拍自己的脸，才迈开步子跟了上来。

————

“Peter，放轻松点，我知道开始第一份工作会很紧张，但总不能一直这样吧。”

“Stark总裁，我只是....”Peter攥着手想要解释一下原因。

“你叫我什么？”大声的质问打断了Peter的话，密闭的空间让Tony的声音显得格外震耳。Peter因为Tony的急刹往前冲了一下，还好上车系安全带这种常识他还清楚。

“总裁，秘书不是这样用职位称呼上级的吗？”Peter很不解坐在驾驶位上的人为什么会问出这种问题，他还是很在意刚刚被调侃时的窘迫。

Tony的眼微微暗了一点，他没有回答Peter的反问，或许只是他敏感过度了。他脚下踩起油门，回想起早上William说的话，可能他真的要找个人缓解一下一个人的孤单了吧。

量完西服后，Tony准备带着Peter熟悉一下公司，以及，他的家。Peter非常在意这份工作，他想未他的将来打下一定的基础。他可不希望自己的第一份工作就干的很失败，所以Tony给他介绍的同时，他也做了不少笔记。Peter的工作比起副秘那可以说是轻松很多了，没几天他就摸清了门路。当然，也交到了点朋友，这么长时间，合得来的，可能也就只有现在朝他冲来的Max了———副总的秘书。没错，他也是个男秘。

“Hi！Peter！今天感觉怎么样啊！”一个熊扑，Peter一个没站稳差点摔倒。

“哇！你不要挂在我身上啦！”

“Peter，Peter，我告诉你个大事情。”Max突然凑到耳边悄声地和他说着。

“能是什么大事情啊？看把你给激动的。”

“不不不，Tony好像有女朋友了。这是我不小心听到William说的，你千万别说出去。”Max上一秒还在兴奋的分享着自己的小秘密，下一秒就因为担心被开除慌的不行。

“什么嘛，这有什么？”Peter倒没觉得这事有多大，反倒觉得他的表情实在是太逗了。可Max突然严肃的板住了脸，“一个同性恋莫名其妙找了一个异性伴侣，你不觉得很奇怪吗？”

“什么！？”Peter不可思议的瞪大了眼，这一声也引来了两位找秘书的总裁。总裁找秘书，这可是少有的。

Tony大步走向前，扯开抓着Peter的Max往后一推。Peter在他的眼里看到了从未有过的冷漠，没有波澜，没有起伏。

“总裁...”无形的压迫让他喘不过气，William察觉到气氛有点不对劲，拉起地上的Max就跑了。

Tony望了一圈，确定周围没有人之后，终于绷不住了。他紧紧的抱住Peter，把头埋在他的颈窝里。“我这几天好累啊，我好纠结，我不知道该怎么选择。”Peter很想问他，他在纠结什么？他在选择什么？但只是无声的张了一下嘴，他做不到。

“Peter，我准备给你放一段时间的假，我会通知你上班的时间的。”Tony指望Peter可以质问一下他，最近明明根本就没有该死的假。但往往事与愿违。

“知道了，总裁。”Peter平静的回答了，随后他吃痛的叫了一声，一把推开了Tony。他不懂Tony为什么突然咬他，Tony自己也不知道，自从Peter来了之后，他就开始变得奇怪起来了。他破例让秘书住在了他家，他的视线根本离不开他。

————

“得了吧，Tony，你肯定喜欢他。”William不知何时又回到了休息室，听到他的声音，Tony才反应过来，Peter已经走了。男人坐在他对面的沙发上，跷起了二郎腿。

“你怎么这么肯定？我自己都不清楚。”Tony没好气的说着，嘴角挂起一丝苦笑。

“兄弟，这和当初Max追我一样，我也有这种感觉。”

“你在炫耀什么？”

“喂，你重点错了啊！Tony Stark！你不要告诉我，你年轻时候女人玩多了，现在都不知道怎么真心去喜欢一个人了吧？”

“可能吧。再说，他又不喜欢我。”

William看着面前自暴自弃的男人气的说不出话，眼前的这个人和当初和他一起建立公司的那个Tony，根本就不是一个人。“你自己想想吧，你现在简直像个糟老头。”

休息室里又只剩下Tony一个人了，他仰着头倚在沙发上，白炽灯刺眼的光芒透过指间细缝刺激着他的眼睛，他疲惫的阖上了眼。

我该怎么办？原来的那个Tony Stark会怎么做？

————

“William，进展怎么样？”

“这一点也不像他，他咬死了Peter是不喜欢他的，以前的他明明觉得全世界都应该喜欢他。”

“怎么可能？我敢肯定Peter喜欢Tony！也许吧。”Max说着说着有点底气不足了，“天天挂在嘴边的人，除了恨，也就只可能是喜欢了吧....”

“你们可真是好姐妹唠家常啊，你没把我的事说出去吧？”William伸手弹了一下趴在他怀里那个人的脑袋。

“嘶..疼啊。话说，今早我和Peter说Tony一个同性恋找异性做伴侣，他那个反应....”

“什么！？”

“你简直神还原他的反应啊！”

“我的小祖宗啊，你怎么尽给我添麻烦。算了，这事还是他自己办得了。”

————

“喂，是Peter吗？”

“是我。Max，找我有什么事吗？”这是Peter在家休息的第五天，他一直在等Tony的通知。

“你能去找一下总裁吗？我打不通他的电话。”

“Max发生了什么？你为什么听起来那么着急？”

“William他...生病了，可是公司还有很多事没有处理完....”

“我帮你去找他。”Peter早在他说出拜托的事前就已经出门了，在Max道完谢后，拦下了一辆车，毫不犹豫的拨了Tony的电话。

“Max...你应该去干这件事的。”

“你有没有舒服点？你病成这样，我哪都不去。”

“小病而已，休息一下就好了。”

“那我陪你一起，那又不是你一个人的公司。”说着，他脱下身上的衣物钻进男人的怀里，William将唇贴在Max的额头上。

吸取了之前的教训，Tony这次把手机调在静音上。于是，当他睡醒时，满屏的未接电话着实壮观。在他准备回个电话给William问什么事的时候，亮起的屏幕上显示了Peter的名字。Tony的手指在按键上方徘徊犹豫着，最后他选择等它自动挂断。

Peter在车上看着无法拨通的手机号心不禁沉了几分。但他没想到的是，他的心被击的粉碎，那扇门再也不是他能够踏进的了。

Tony倚在窗边，他看着门口监控的画面。Peter低着头，拍不到他的脸，但能看出来他的身体在颤抖。他抬头冲着摄像头喊完他要通知的事后，就转身离开了。Tony在他抬头的那一刻，看到他眼角闪烁的晶莹的泪花，他才意识到这个男孩对他来说有多么重要，或许他在男孩心中的地位也不低。他撩起窗帘，道路上早就没有了车影。

可惜，他已不在原地等待。

————

'叩叩——'

“听说你在我生病的时候，把事情都处理完了？我现在闲的都有点不适应了。”William难得的敲了一次门。Tony望着窗外的高楼，摇晃着手中的酒杯。“过来喝一杯吗？”

“不了，Max让我老实点。”

“咳咳...你是专程来气我的么？”Tony将杯中烈酒一饮而尽，修长的手指擦净嘴角呛出的液体。

“你就打算一直这样下去？”William想要夺过他手中的酒杯，“一直？我下午才开始喝。”可不懂是他病刚好太虚了，还是Tony力气太大了，抢不来杯子，我还拿不了酒么。“这瓶酒，我没收了。”

看到自己的酒被抢走后，Tony浑身散发着戾气，但William还是毅然决然的拎走了那瓶酒。

真是出门碰祖宗。

“William，你拎着酒想干嘛呢？”

“不！宝贝，你听我解释，我没喝！”

Tony趴在桌子上盯着空酒杯里的冰块看了好一会儿，“切，谁喝酒只带一瓶....”直到听不见外面吵闹的声音，Tony才重新倒上了酒，依旧还是望着窗外的高楼，他也不懂自己看它干嘛。

“你是后悔了，所以回来陪我喝一杯的吗？”再次听到开门的声音，他连头都没回，下意识认为是William又折了回来，他冲着后方举了举酒杯。

“我是来交辞呈的。”

熟悉的声音传进他的耳朵里，他并没有表现出什么失态的地方，相反异常的平静。Tony转过身来看着桌上皱巴巴的辞呈，可见它的主人内心有多么的挣扎。

“哦？想辞职吗？”他缓缓的将杯中残留的液体倒在纸上，当他掏出火机，Peter跑过来阻止他的时候已经晚了，留给他的就只有空中洒落的灰烬。

“现在还要辞职吗？”

“嗯。”

“呵，我还怕你不答应了。”Tony的冷笑，让一丝冷意爬上了Peter的背。下一秒，他就被Tony扯着砸在了落地窗上。“放心吧，窗户结实的很。”Tony贴得很近，Peter整个人都被压在玻璃上，双手被一只大手钳着扣在头顶。

“你到底想怎么样！”Peter侧着头声音颤抖着。

“你生气的时候真可爱。”Tony用力的扳过Peter的脸，强迫着他看着自己，Peter眼神的逃避，让他不禁加大了手劲。“我给你带薪假，让你混完合同规定的时间，而你倒好，本来还想对你好点的，毕竟我挺喜欢你的。”捏着下巴的手，改为轻柔的抚摸着他的脸颊，Peter轻微颤栗了一下。

“你要多少违约金，我会还清的。”Peter用尽全部的力气，让自己的声音显得没有那么颤抖。

“钱？比起钱，我更喜欢你的身体。”托你的膝盖轻松的挤开了Peter的双腿，将腿顶了进去，就算他想把腿夹紧也来不及了。

Tony的鼻尖触蹭着他的颈部，“你身上的味道真好闻。”Tony身上的酒精味刺激着Peter，他侧过脸，试图找个别的东西能转移他的注意力。他仍时不时的挣扎，但那也是无事于补。

“比起穿西装做我的秘书，我更想让你裸着躺在我的床上。”

Tony啃吻着Peter的唇瓣，紧闭的牙关让他有点生气，他抬腿顶弄摩擦着男孩的下体。未经性事的Peter顺着感觉发出了带有情欲的哼叫，稍有松懈的牙关，让Tony趁机把舌头顶了进去。舌头交缠着，搜刮着口腔中的液体和空气。浓烈的酒气充斥着他的鼻腔，苦涩的酒液让他意识到自己在做什么。一股血腥味在嘴里散开，可男人吻得更狠了。缺氧让Peter感觉有些飘飘然，他用了很长时间才让自己的眼睛再次聚焦。

Tony松开了钳制的手，细白的手腕上被掐出了红印。Tony用指尖勾开系紧的领带，扯下Peter的外套，这不是他买的那几件中的。指腹磨蹭在他红肿的嘴唇上，Tony脱掉Peter的衣服，只留了一条灰色的平角内裤紧巴着臀部。

Tony为了防止Peter的手乱动，解开自己的领带，绑住了他的手。被自己领带蒙住双眼的Peter，感受到自己的双手再次被束缚起来时。“不...不要...快松开我...哈啊....”他请求男人能松开他，但只换来了一巴掌狠狠的拍在他的屁股上。

“把屁股翘高点。”Tony一只手掐着他的脖子，将他死死地按在窗户上。男人眼中流露出一丝心疼，但也仅仅是转瞬即逝。不过随后他眼眸一亮，危险的眯了眯，他又想到了一个调教的好办法。

Tony松开了手，Peter也因脖子被松开好呼吸了许多。他听到皮带扣发出的响声，他甚至有些激动，他被这漫长的惩罚快要折磨疯了。他不想再进行无谓的挣扎了，就算Tony想直接捅进来，他也无所谓。他不怕疼，他现在只想解脱。皮制品在他的皮肤上摩擦着，擦过的地方泛起一圈红晕。

“真是太可惜了，我没养过宠物，皮带将就一下吧。”Tony用一种十分遗憾的语气拖着长音。

“不...不要...嗯啊...啊！”Peter慌乱的转过身子，才反应过来自己的手被绑在了背后，白皙的胸膛没有丝毫遮掩的暴露在Tony眼前。他捏扯着被冷落的乳头。“你看起来好像很难受，嗯——”他亲吻着Peter的脸颊，手掌顺着腰窝滑向股间，指腹按弄着已经湿润的后穴。

“这都能湿了，真不愧是我的小骚秘书。”

“闭嘴...啊...脏死了嗯...”被蒙住双眼的Peter不知道Tony接下来会对他做什么，温热的口腔包裹着他的性器，后穴被骨节分明的手拟着交合的动作抽插着。Peter将自己的重心放低，两腿无力的依靠在玻璃窗上，任由Tony摆布。他艰难的咬住下唇，不让那充满性欲的呻吟传出来。

'咕啾'的水声和强忍的喘息为这场性爱伴奏。

“哈啊...我...不行了..啊...”Tony解开了扣在Peter手腕上的领带，手指在湿润的小穴里弯曲起来，手指连根没入，虽然比不上真正的交合，但巨大的快感还是让Peter在Tony的嘴里缴了械。

生理性的泪水早就浸湿了领带，他眼角泛红，耳垂的绯红向外侧展。恍然失神的望着Tony，直到Tony把皮带套在他的脖子上，他才重新聚回焦。Peter自己被玩弄到高潮，而面前的男人衣冠整齐，只是少了条领带和一根皮带而已。

Tony轻轻拽了拽拿在手里的皮带。Peter为了避免窒息，只好顺着他拉扯的方向走过去。Tony又恢复了最开始的姿势，悠闲的坐在椅子上。扯着皮带的手放在西装裤凸起的部位，隔着衣物顺着的形状摩擦着。Tony拍了拍自己的胯部，示意他坐过来。他刚迈出第一步，就看到Tony拉下了裤链。硬挺的性器让Peter僵在了原地，柱身上的青筋在银辉下显得格外狰狞。他羞耻，他只是看着，腹部产生的燥热让已经发泄过一次的东西又有了翘头的趋势。Tony虽然硬得有些难受，但也倒是不急不慢的拿起酒杯。

“别喝了！...对身体不好....”

“可是，憋着生理需求，对身体好像更不好，不是么。”他站起来将衣服脱到只剩一件解开扣子的衬衫，把杯子推到Peter搭在桌上的手边。他们贴得很近，Tony的硬物戳在Peter的小腹上。

“再喝一口，用你的小嘴喂我。”他将装满酒的杯子塞进Peter的手里。事情完全失控，偏离了最初的目的。

想象是美好的，而现实是....Peter粗劣的吻技，非但没让Tony喝到几滴酒，反而自己灌了不少口。Tony也就放弃喝这一口酒了，他的手摸上Peter平坦的小腹。

“我已经迫不及待的想把它捅出我的形状了。”

不知道是话语让他羞红了脸，还是酒劲上了头，Peter两眼迷离的望着他。他被抱到了办公桌上，两条腿被Tony架在肩上。之前的扩张，让Peter的后穴湿哒哒的一片，手指在里面随意的抽插几下，Tony就换成了真枪实炮的直接捅了进去。这程度远非几根手指比得上的，Peter成的眉头皱在了一起，Tony撩起Peter额前打湿的碎发，亲吻着他的眉心，拉过他的手放在他的腹部。

“你感受到它了么。”Tony故意的向上顶了顶。

“嗯...好...慢点啊...”Peter难为情的用手臂遮住了自己的脸。

“别挡着，你脸上的表情好看着呢，待会或许可以让你自己看一看。”

Peter的手死死地抓着桌边，Tony攻势下产生的酥麻快感让他合不上嘴，来不及吞咽的口水从嘴角溢出。肠道里的性器有规律的顶弄着，湿软的甬道里分泌出越来越多的粘液。柱身上满是透明的液体，Peter发出的尖叫和甜蜜的呻吟都被Tony的吻堵在了嘴中。

“小声点，万一有人加班还没走呢。”Tony拔出了在Peter身体里驰骋的性器，将战场从桌子转向了椅子。Tony让Peter跨坐在自己身上，Peter还没准备好，Tony就按着他的腰整根坐入。这个体位能让他进入的更深，Peter仰着头近乎嘶哑的尖叫出来。

Tony捏了一下已经被蹂躏到红肿的乳头，“我不是让你小点声么。”Peter模糊的思索着该如何反驳他，但Tony手指带给他疼痛中的快感让他忘记了些什么。散发在空气中的荷尔蒙让Peter的喘息间无处不带有情欲的味道。后穴被充满的快感早已顶替了开始的疼痛。

“Peter，我喜欢你，真的。但我觉得你真应该看看你现在的表情。”Tony把Peter的身子转向反光的玻璃窗，他很想仔细研究一下Peter高潮时淫荡的表情，还是有点太早了。内壁毫无征兆的收缩让Tony喘了口粗气。Peter看见玻璃上映出了自己的面庞，自己半眯着眼，舌头在合不拢的嘴里乱动。

“你看你多美啊。”托你的手指在他的嘴里搅动着，Peter也是乖巧的合上嘴吸吮舔舐着，手指从中抽出也是带出了一串水渍。

“不...行了....”Tony把Peter又转了回来，Peter双腿顺势缠上了Tony的腰，他弓着腰搂住了Tony的脖子。

“夫人，我喜欢你。”Tony开始加快速度戳刺着，Peter没有尖叫，没有呻吟，只是迷迷糊糊的软糯的声音在耳边响起。

“我喜欢你...先...生...”Peter温热的唇贴在Tony的颈部。

“Peter，我要射在里面了。”回应他的只是模糊不清的鼻音。“居然自己偷偷睡着了，那我就当你默认了。”虽然Peter意识不在线了，但身体还是十分诚实的做着反应。Tony轻咬着他的肩头，留下两排隐约的牙印。

“你是我的了。”

————

“唔....”

感受到刺眼的阳光，Peter的睫毛抖了抖，他感觉还有什么东西在自己的身体里，他仔细的感受了一下，原来Tony没把他的小兄弟拔出去。Peter小心翼翼地在不惊醒Tony的情况下扶着腰从沙发上站了起来，被堵在穴里的精液有的滴在了地上，有的则是顺着大腿根流下。

“老混蛋....”

Tony甚至没把Peter脖子上的皮带摘掉，Peter将自己收拾一下穿好衣服，看着酒劲上头昏睡中的Tony，产生了点不可思议的想法。他将皮带轻轻套在了Tony的脖子上，在自己原来的办公桌里翻到了一支记号笔，回头望了一眼，不怀好意的走向沙发。

'咔'的一声合上笔盖，Peter非常满意的欣赏着自己的作品，随后低头在Tony的唇上留下了一个吻，磕磕绊绊的出了办公室。

沙发上的男人嘴角勾起了弧度。

————

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——!Tony，你是想笑死我，然后继承另一半的公司吗？！”

Tony看着扶门大笑的William，掀起毯子就想给他一拳。

“有话好说，别掀毯子，Max还在外边。”

“出去！”

“好，我出去，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——!”男人笑着关上了门，隔着门都能听到走道里回荡的笑声。

“这臭小鬼到底在我脸上画了什么。”Tony拾起掉地上的手机，打开了前置摄像头。他笑的差点把隔夜酒给吐出来，等等....这好像是他的脸...

“Peter！你给我等着！”

大街上，正在幻想如何成为成功的创业人士的Peter打了个大喷嚏，他揉了揉鼻子，心想可能是前一晚着凉了。

Tony一个手机没拿稳，摄像头的角度偏移了一点，才发现自己的胸口上还有几个字母。

Peter's Tony.

他嘴角噙着笑容穿上了衣服，拾起脚边的记号笔，坐在桌前把玩着，拿起电话筒夹在耳边。

“喂，William。”

“什么天大的事能让你主动打电话给我。”

“帮我盯着点Peter，需要帮助的时候帮一下。”没事干的Tony瞟到了记号笔上的字。

'超强记号笔，加粗加黑，速干持久（如不慎沾到皮肤，一星期后自动消退）'

那边William还没来得及回，“该打压的时候给我使劲挫！”突然的一声吼，让没准备的William有点耳鸣，刚想张嘴，电话就被挂断了。一脸懵的人只好按照他的意思去办了。

————

“这个破笔居然真的一个星期才消，洗都洗不掉。糟了！饭还在火上！”等Tony赶到时一切都补救不了了。“我干脆住公司得了，还有食堂。”

Peter都离开快一个月了，Tony也还是没有适应没有他的生活。井井有条的房间再次变得杂乱无章，饭这个东西那就更不用说了。刚开始的几天，William还会给他带饭放在门口，自从他病好了之后，就选择性失忆了。

每每Tony伫立在厨房门口时，Peter忙碌的身影总会浮现在他的眼前，嘟着小嘴抱怨着，但手上总是很条理的办事。

“总裁，为什么冰箱里只有酒？您是觉得自身无氧呼吸不能产酒精是一种遗憾，想要弥补吗？”

“您有哪件衣服是要洗的吗？”

“您为什么当初不直接招保姆呢？”

Tony很烦这种，但莫名从这个男孩嘴里说出来一点也不厌听。Tony本以为单卧户型的独栋公寓就他这种人钱太多了才会傻到买它，买完就后悔了。如今，它终于有了机会。他想让Peter和他一起睡，却惨遭拒绝。平时也是一下碰不着，Tony觉得Peter在时刻提防着他。但他不知道，Peter每被触碰一次都会面红耳赤的心扑通扑通跳个不停，这让他没有办法冷静下来做事。

Peter将这份感情藏得很深。他永远也无法忘记Tony几乎喝到断片的那一天。

“夫人！我的夫人在哪！”Tony闭着眼在屋子里大喊大叫，手能够到的东西都被摔在了地上。看着自己辛辛苦苦收拾好的东西被糟蹋了，Peter气就不打一出来。

“这里没有您的夫人！”Peter同样大喊回去。

Tony艰难的睁开眼，他的上睫毛和下睫毛被泪水粘在了一起。“你胡说，他明明就在我面前。”他用力的撑着身子站了起来，抚摸着Peter的脸庞。“你看他多美呀。”

Peter往后撤了一步才撑住倒在他身上的人，费了好大劲才把男人拖到床边。刚刚的话，他全当作是男人醉酒后的戏言，而并非所谓的酒后吐真言。他把Tony在床上安置好后准备自己去休息一下，指尖被Tony轻轻的拽住，他闭着眼说着呓语。

“....夫人”

“Mr.Parker？你还好吗？”

Peter眨了眨眼，才意识到刚刚自己走神了。

“对不起，我走神了。您刚刚说的什么？可以重复一遍吗？”

“这位是我的夫人。”男人不介意的摆了摆手，重复了一遍刚刚说过的话。

Peter望向男人旁边美丽的女子，微微欠身致歉。

“很高兴能认识您，漂亮的女士。对于刚刚的失礼，我很抱歉。”

女子嫣然一笑，“Parker总裁过奖了。果然这么年轻的总裁，确实有些出众的地方。”

Peter低下头略显害羞的笑了一下。这场商谈很快就结束了，非常的愉快，顺利的达成了合作。Peter回到自己的办公室，坐在办公椅上转着圈，目光突然定格在对面的大楼上，可惜太阳的反光让他什么也看不清。

与此同时。

“Tony，你知道吗？”William坐在沙发上难得的和Tony喝着酒。

“我当然知道，Parker企业搬到了咱们的隔壁。你猜那小鬼会不会拿着望远镜望我们？”Tony坐在椅子上慢慢品着杯中的酒。

“哈哈，你以为谁都和你一样无聊，架台望远镜在这。”William眼神往望远镜那瞟了一下，大声的笑了出来。

“要不我们改天去参观参观吧。”

“得了得了，你去就行了，我就不去掺和了。好好搞啊，我可是为了你，把我的婚礼足足推迟了五年啊。”

“Max不也同意了嘛，哈哈。”

“他当初离开你是对的。”

“是啊，他的发展空间还很大，合约上的规定只会让他白白浪费时间。”

两个人望着酒杯，气氛突然伤感起来。

“话说，我们的合约上好像并没有违约金这个东西吧。”William突然抬起头，若有所思的望着Tony。

“我不懂，我又没看过，人都是你招的。”Tony一脸不关我的事啊，反正没有人会知道的表情。

————

“总裁，有人找您。”Peter的秘书推门进来说着。

“谁啊？”Peter从文件堆里抬起头来，刚成立没多久的公司，总是有那么多事要处理。

“我就是过来探探班，看看我以前的小秘书过得怎么样。”人还没有进来，声音就已经传到耳朵里了。

Peter挥了挥手让秘书先出去了，秘书多望了几眼Tony，感觉他有点眼熟，但是想不起来在哪见过。也是，SW企业基本上都是William出去撑场，谁知道那个S代表着什么。

“你的秘书真可爱。可惜，我好久都没有秘书了。这几年过得怎么样？”Tony在办公室里东转转西转转的，最后目光还是停在了他的身上。

“有你这个大老板在后面撑着，日子当然是过得很好了。”Peter当然清楚，这些年来他能当上总裁，背后Tony可是功不可没。

“那也得是你有本事，我可不会拿自己的子公司去跟那种垃圾合作。事实证明，你干得很好。”Tony不知不觉就绕到了他的身旁，双手架在他的椅背上，低头望着Peter。

听到夸奖，Peter也是抬头望着他，下巴也顺势被挑了起来。

“需要一个吻当奖励么。”他的眼里饱含温柔与笑意。

Peter闭上眼仰起头，唇瓣相触。

时隔五年，他们终于在一起。

————

“嗯...哈啊....外边...有人...”

Peter眼角泛红，泪水在眼眶里打转。Peter开始后悔在办公室里面装这面镜子，这可比当年的玻璃看得清楚多了。他看着Tony的性器在自己的身体里进进出出，交合的地方泛着水光。

“嘘..小点声。”Tony在他的嘴前竖起了一根手指，但一次比一次顶得更深。

“还认得这个吗？”托尼拿着黑红蓝三支记号笔在他面前摇晃着。

“记号笔？”Peter隐约觉得眼前的这个东西有点眼熟。

“和你那个一个牌子的。”那一个星期的日子，Tony可是记忆犹新。

“你....幼..不幼稚....”Peter在喘息间思考着，这次的事情可能会很麻烦。

Tony在他的身上写下各种淫言荡语，写一句就趴在他的耳边轻声的念一句。Peter哪受得了这么大的刺激，扭头在他的脖子上狠狠的咬了一口。Tony把他转过来，在他的胸口写下最后一行字母。

Tony's Peter.

Peter开心的笑了，就像他5年前在他胸口写上那行字，当时他很开心。

他们会永远在一起。

————

“William和Max在等我们。”

公司楼下，William开着车，副驾驶上坐着Max。等得有些不耐烦的Max向主驾驶座上的人索吻，William脸上温柔的笑容让Max沉醉，和他交换了一个深深的吻。

“准备好了吗，Max？”

“当然，William.”

办公室里的Tony公主抱抱起Peter亲吻着他的脸。

“先生，他们等我们干什么？”

“结婚，我的夫人。”


End file.
